The Alexander Graham Bell Association for the Deaf and Hard of Hearing (AG Bell) requests financial support from NIDCD to present a symposium addressing translational research concepts and methods specifically relevant to the professionals who serve children who have hearing loss and their families in their communities. The presentation of this information and address its application directly supports AG Bell's mission of Advancing Listening and Spoken Language for Individuals who are Deaf and Hard of Hearing. Professionals achieve better outcomes when they are well prepared, yet few professional preparation programs provide specialized training to meet the needs of families and children seeking a listening and spoken language outcome. Professionals working with infants, young children and families must be well-versed in evidenced based child development and family- focused intervention, with expertise in spoken language acquisition, literacy, and brain plasticity and communication development relevant to hearing loss. AG Bell is uniquely positioned to convene professionals and present the high level content they require to remain current and informed in their clinics, home-based service delivery and educational settings. Delivery of professional development has taken on a variety of new forms in recent years, and professionals 1. Plan, direct and execute a three day symposium on hearing loss attracting a targeted professional audience. Implement a well-planned and facilitated symposium to meet the continuing educational needs of teachers of the deaf, audiologists, speech-language pathologists, school administrators and members of the hearing health professions seeking information about listening and spoken language. 2. Disseminate current neuroscientific research data that informs professional practice. Presenters will share research and laboratory results that will inform professionals understanding of how the human brain learns to receive and express spoken language. 3. Facilitate sessions that allow professionals to exchange information, strategies and techniques that apply scientific evidence to their practice. Conference format will combine dissemination of scientific data with discussion and discovery of how to apply those data.